As wireless technologies become ubiquitous and the pace of development of wireless applications quickens, the likelihood that users will desire the ability to efficiently utilize different wireless devices in a vast array of environments increases. In some cases, users carry multiple devices that execute different applications. However, operating each of the different devices is likely to result in transmission and/or energy inefficiency. The problem is exacerbated by limited radio resources that can result in restricted system capacity.